A wish
by Gemenice
Summary: He remembered it. Yeah, the day that changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

Oookay. So here is one new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama or anybody else in this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, Hiei x Kurama

STORY STORY STORY

He remembered it. Yeah, the day that changed his life.

_F__LASHBACK_

_Hiei was sitting on windowsill in Kuramas room. Fox was standing next to him and was looking on the sky. Hiei was sitting near enough to smell roses the scent that was always around Kurama. They could see the first stars above them._

"_Hiei, look. Falling star."_

"_Hn."_

"_You know, humans believe, that when you see a falling star you should wish something and it'll come true."_

"_Hn. Stupid."_

"_Well Hiei, if you're not going to wish something, than I would."_

_Hiei watched like Kurama closed his eyes and wished something in his mind. Than the fox opened its eyes with smile on its face. "So."_

"_What did you wish for?" slipped from Hieis mouth. _

"_Oh? Can not say or it wouldn't come true." Kurama smiled._

"_Hn."_

_The redhead looked at the sky again. There were so many stars. After a while Kurama asked. "Do YOU have any wish, Hiei?"_

_The green eyes looked into ruby ones. _

_Silence, but Hiei was giving him a weird look. _

"_Hiei?"_

_The small demon just blinked. "Hn. No. How could you think something so stupid." Said Hiei and turned his gaze away from the beautiful fox. _

"_Do you want to know what I wished for Hiei?"_

_Hiei looked at fox. "Didn't you say that if you tell me it wouldn't come true?"_

_Kurama was quiet for a moment, than. "I love you, Hiei."_

_Hieis eyes went wide. _

_Kurama didn't turn and look on the fire demon. He just stayed there looking up on the sky. Then he felt a breeze on his face and he knew Hiei wasn't there anymore._

_He chuckled to himself, but it wasn't his amused one. "Yeah definitely didn't come true."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well, I wanted to end this here with sad ending – Kurama alone but than I saw that image of Kurama and… lets just say I changed my mind.

So anyway, please say what you think. Leave me a review okay? That's mean – if you want, but I would be very happy if you do so, ´cause I need some ideas and I'm only beginning to write, so… -

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello so this is the next chapter, glad you liked the first. And thanks to everybody who reviewed.

Warnings: boy x boy, Hiei x Kurama

So here it goes.

STORY STORY STORY

It was a month now. A month since he saw Hiei. He hoped that he would come back but he didn't. Not that day, not the week after…

He missed him. But he accepted the decision that Hiei made. He accepted Hieis rejection. But even so he wanted that little demon near him. Just to talk to him, or just to be in his presence. He looked out of the window and sighed. Suddenly there was a soft knock on his doors.

"Shuichi, dear, you have a call."

"Thank you mother, I'm coming." He said and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurama! Yusuke."

"Oh, Hello Yusuke. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what about you Fox-boy?"

"I'm all right. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, and that's why we didn't see you for how long – a month? Kurama give us more credit please."

"I'm really fine Yusuke. Is that why you were calling?"

"… No. We wanted to have a party at Genakai and I'm inviting you."

"Yusuke, I'm not sure I'm in mood of parties right now."

"But Kurama!"

"Yusuke, please-"

"Kurama, you know, you won't get rid of me until you'll promise you'll come."

Kurama sighed. "All right Yusuke. I'll be there."

"Yup! Okay Kurama! So at six, yea?"

"Yes, yes."

"Okay. We'll see you than."

Kurama put the phone down and went to his mother. "Mother can I go out tonight please?"

"Of course! I'm glad Shuichi. You seemed so upset last month dear, and you didn't want to see any of your friends."

"I'm sorry mother."

"Don't be. Just entertain yourself."

Kurama just smiled.

Two minutes to six, he was standing in front of Genkais temple and was knocking on the door. Yusuke opened it with a big smile on face. "Oil, Fox-boy! Glad to see ya!"

"Yes Yusuke. I'm glad I came." Kurama smiled politely.

"Don't stay in doors come in!" Spirit Detective pushed him in the room. "There are people that would be happy to see ya!"

Kurama just smiled as he was lead to another room, bigger one. "Hello everybody."

"Oh hello!"

"Nice to see ya Fox!"

"Kurama- kun. I'm really happy to see you." Smiled girl with ruby eyes.

"Yes, Yukina." Kurama felt something. Ruby eyes, just like Hieis. He turned away.

"Kurama?… Did I do anything wrong?"

Kurama forced a smile. "No, everything is all right."

Yusuke didn't see the pain in fox's eyes and laughed. "Yeah Yukina. Believe him if he says so. Anyway Kurama- we have a surprise for ya!" 

"Huh?"

"Nah- just look there." He pointed to window, Kurama smiled and turned. And his smile froze on his face. "Hi – Hiei."

So what do you think??? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, next chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. You don't know how happy I am. - Well, and I'm really sorry about the grammar it's something I'm just getting to…

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, nor Hiei or Kurama or anybody.

Warnings: Yaoi, boy x boy - Hiei x Kurama

So here it goes.

**STORY STORY STORY**

Really. There was he. Sitting on the windowsill. Hiei.

"Hn. Fox."

"What are you doing here, Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama didn't know what he should do. He was glad to see that fire demon but wasn't sure it was same on Hieis side.

"I found him in park yesterday and invited him here." Yusuke grinned. /Seems I was right. / thought the Spirit Detective when he saw the look that the two demons were giving each other. "Well I think I need to bring something from kitchen, you going to help, Keiko, Yukina?"

"Sure Yusuke." Keiko winked at Yukina.

"Yes, I'm. Kazuma do you want to help too?"

"Of course Yuki- love!"

As they left Kurama smiled at Hiei. But Hiei noticed it was a sad smiled and didn't reach his eyes. "How were you Hiei?"

"Hn."

"You know... I missed you." Said Kurama as he leaned against the wall near window.

"Stupid fox."

Kurama blinked. "What?"

"How can you talk to me like that after what happened?!"

The fox looked away. "I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't know you are still-"

"How can you be so kind to me after what I did?"

"I- what?" Now was Kurama really confused.

"Do you want to know what I wish for Kurama?" when Hiei met the confused look, that the fox gave him, he added. "I wish you to forgive me."

"Hiei- what? I don't umph!"

Kuramas eyes get wide. Was that some kind of nightmare? To torture him? Or was it true and Hiei was actually kissing him? He felt Hieis tongue licked on his bottom lip and Kurama opened his mouth in invitation. Hiei didn't hesitate and slipped in. It took only a moment for Kurama to kiss him back.

After a while Hiei pulled away and grinned. "Does this mean I am forgiven than?"

"I didn't have anything to forgive." said Kurama before he leaned in to kiss Hiei one more time. Something that he dreamed about. But that little demon pushed him away.

"No, no fox. There is something I have to give you first."

"Huh? Kurama blinked to clear his dazed mind.

Hiei chuckled. "Here." He pushed something into Kuramas hand.

The fox looked at it and gasped. "But Hiei that's... that's your Hiruseki - stone!"(A/N: Is that right???)

"I know. This is what took so much time. To find someone who could make this."

Kurama looked at the stone in his hand. "It's beautiful Hiei." On the chain, there was a fox and dragon chasing each other. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"Hn. And I thought you're the smart one."

"Hiei..."

"Stupid fox. Because I love you."

"You- what?"

"I'm getting bored of this." Hiei said and claimed Kuramas lips.

Kurama pushed him away a bit. "Hiei - wait- I love you too."

"I know." Said the little demon as he leaned in for another kiss, but Kurama pulled away. AGAIN. Hiei growled.

"And this really means much for me. Really Hiei, I-"

"You know what Fox?"

The fox blinked. "What?"

"Shut up." He kissed his fox again, but this time he put his hand on the back of Kuramas neck to prevent him from running away.

That left Kurama only one option. - To surrender.

THE END?

So what do you think???

I know that in one place I almost created Hiei-OOC-monster, but I didn't! Really! -; Well- I know I'm pathetic.

Anyway leave me review please and tell me your opinion. But only if you want to... - Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee (Can I be more pathetic??? O.o; )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!!! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!! I'm so happy, happy, happy!!! -

Well hello!!! I really thought about that being an end, but then this idea came and I just couldn't resist. -

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho don't belong to me and nor do any of the characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love. Boy x boy

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

**STORYSTORYSTORY**

The night was silent as they were standing side by side in Kuramas garden. Kurama was quietly looking at the sky while Hiei was busy watching him. They were standing like that for some time, till Kurama asked. "Do you know that today is a month that we are together Hiei?" Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"Hn. I'm not stupid."

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to say that aloud. It sounds so nice." He chuckled and looked up again. "Look Hiei stars are rising."

"Hn." He didn't care but even so he looked at the sky.

"And there is a falling star." Kurama smiled as a memory came to his mind.

Hiei looked at his fox. "Are you not going to wish something?"

Kurama looked at him. "No. I have what I wish for."

"Hn. But the last wish of yours came true. It may happen again." Hiei grinned.

Kurama laughed. "Why do you want so much that I wish something?"

"Let just say I want to see your face when it'll come true."

Kurama looked at Hiei sarcastically. Then he grinned himself. He closed his eyes and wished. When he opened his eyes again, he had an evil glance in them. That made Hiei alerted. "What did you wish for?"

"That reminds me of some day Hiei, not so long ago." The fox smirked.

Hiei raised his eyebrow. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell. It won't come true." Fox smiled. Hiei growled. "Okay. Last one did anyway so I can try this one as well. But promise me first you won't kill me." Hiei glared. "Okay, okay. I take it as a promise. So…" Kurama turned to front door of his house. "Maybe I wished for Yukina to find her lost brother."

The fox smirked and ran inside as it heard Hiei shouting. "KURAMA!!!"

The next morning Kurama literally forced Hiei for a walk and was eyeing him thoughtfully. Hiei knew what the fox had on mind. Kurama tried to get him to talk to Yukina. He growled. "No."

Kurama just smiled innocently. "What are you talking about, Hiei love?"

"Hn. You know it. So don't ask."

Kurama chuckled to himself praying that Hiei didn't hear him. "Oh Hiei. I really don't know."

Hiei just glared.

Kurama smiled unaffected from Hieis glare. "Care to explain? Love?"

"Hn. I won't say Yukina that I'm her brother." The little fire demon said stubbornly.

Kurama pouted.

"You know that won't help." Hiei said.

The fox sighed. "I know. But I can always try, can I not?" then he grinned slyly. "But there are others ways to convince you."

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes. But he had to admit what his fox had on mind seemed appealing.

"I don't get you. You're not bounded with a promise anymore Hiei… You can say it to her. I'm sure she would be happy."

"Yeah of course. And she would forgot the fact that her brother is bloody murder." He said sarcastically. "And don't forget you promised not to say anything about it Fox." Hiei stopped and was looking at the fox seriously.

Kurama just sighed. "I know. Don't be afraid I won't." He sighed again and bowed his head. They were walking once again.

"Hn." Hiei couldn't help but noticed that the fox was sad about it. It was his time to sigh. "Kurama I'll tell her." Kuramas head shot up and he had a disbeliever look on his face. "I will. But not right now."

Kurama just nodded still a bit sad. He knew Hiei needed a time but he also knew that his lover was being hurt because of that. And that made him upset.

Hiei noticed that. He didn't like his fox sad. Well… it seemed that he should do something to get Kuramas mind on something else… He should distract him… He smirked to himself. He knew about good distraction. He caught Kurama by his arm and turned him around. The fox was shocked and opened its mouth in protest, but nothing came out. It might be because of the certain fire demon, who was exploring his mouth. Kurama could only moan as he felt Hieis tongue moving again his. After a while of passion Hiei pulled away. "I love you Kurama."

Kurama smiled and touched the stone which was on the chain on his neck. "I know."

Hiei smirked with sly smirk. "Well I think is time to go to bed, my fox."

Kuramas eyes widened. The smirk from Hieis face disappeared. "Is something wrong Kurama?"

"We are together for a month and this is the first time that you… you… called me … _your fox." _

"Don't you like it?"

Kurama smiled. "Of course I do."

"Hn. Then shut up and come." Hiei grinned.

Kurama laughed. He gave Hiei a quick kiss. "Who's the last at home is the bottom!" shouted Kurama as he began to run.

Hiei just smirked. He'll give his fox a little headstart but he sure won't be bottom. He smirked even more when he imagined what would keep him occupied in a few more hours. With that though on mind, he took off.

THE END

So what do you think???

Yeah I know this was less Hiei x Kurama than the chapters before but I just began writing and that's what came from it when I stopped. It might be a little stupid so sorry if it is, but that's because I'm learning for my leaving exams... I suppose. O.o;

Anyway pretty please leave me review I would be really glad. -

Thank you all!!! I'm really happy.

That means thank you:

**Chaseha-Wing **

**Alyxandrah **

**Raven Mirta**

**Animefouryou**

**Mii-sama**

Thanks for your reviews and I'll try to write better. )

And thanks to everybody who had read this.

Sorry for the grammar again, I'll do everything I can to write better.

Actually at first I thought that the first chapter would be the end but like you can see I changed my mind. Well I would be very happy to say what I'm planning to do with this story, but I don't know right now, so sorry? Well I may try to write a lemon but who knows… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody!!! I think this may be considered like the next chapter to this… well, even if I really didn't want to write anything more to this. But you see. I'm the author I can change it, can I not??? )

So I think I should do the **disclaimer**… but only if I must to… oh yeah… so what do you think – do I own Yu Yu Hakusho??? The right answer is – sighing – no. But it may change, may it not??? … Well, you could let me dream about it at least…. Oh and I don't own Kurama, Hiei and anybody else….

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy or better – Hiei x Kurama, well and this is **lemon** so if you're not eighteen you shouldn't read this…. Well stupid that I'm the one saying this… he he he… To fiction…

STORY STORY STORY

Kurama could already see the front door of his house… he smirked. It seemed after all that Kurama will be the first at home. That was what the fox thought. At least to the moment when Kurama saw that a little fire demon was sitting on windowsill in his room. And said fire demon had a small grin on his face. Kurama playfully pouted at Hiei and went in.

When he reached his room and opened the doors he was a bit surprised. There was nowhere fire demon to be seen. But that was when the door after him closed and arms wrapped around his waist. Kurama chuckled.

"Hope you didn't forget what you said Fox."

Kurama grinned. Well they could play a bit, could they not? "What are you talking about Hiei?" he asked with pretended confusion. The fire demon stiffened a bit but when Kurama chuckled he relaxed again. He liked the game his fox was playing...

"You know what I mean…"

Kurama sighed. "Really Hiei… You know I'm more then thousand (A/N: is that so?) years old… my memory is not as good as it was." Kurama grinned and leaned into the embrace. "I think you'll have to remind me."

"Is that so?" The fire demon asked and when he received a nod he kissed foxes neck. "Kurama …" He whispered into fox's ear and licked on it. Kurama just moaned. "I think you have too much clothing on." That was followed with agreeing mutter from Kurama. Hiei just grinned as he pinned Kurama to the bed and kissed his fox. Kurama felt Hieis tongue brushing against his bottom lip and opened his mouth. Hiei didn't hesitate and slipped in.

"You know you're a bit rough, don't you?" Kurama asked with smile when the fire demon pulled away.

"Hn. You like it that way." The fire demon said as he was working on Kuramas shirt.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes true enough, Hiei I-oooh." He was cut when the fire demon took one of his nipples in his mouth and suckled at it. He loved it and that little bastard knew that very well. He felt Hiei grinning. Hiei was then licking at second one and Kuramas mind was unable to think properly. When the fox's nipples hardened Hiei was licking Kuramas torso on his way down, while he was working on his pants. Kurama lifted his hips to help him get the annoying trousers down and the fire demon stripped them down along with his boxers.

When the fox was finally stripped from all his clothes Hiei couldn't help but admired the scene before him. His fox was lying on his back with flushed face and closed eyes. He licked his lips.

Hiei kneeled between Kuramas legs. The fox opened it's with passion gazed eyes and looked at fire demon. "Hiei what, ohm-"that was when Hiei took Kuramas erection in his mouth. Kurama bit at his hand to stifle his moan. But that was something the fire demon didn't like. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand when he heard the fox whimpered. With his free hand he pulled away foxes hand. "No, no Kurama… I want to hear you fox."

Kurama moaned and gasped as he felt Hiei returned his mouth when it previously was. "Oh, Hiei…" Kurama tensed and reached his climax. While Hiei was working on Kuramas pleasure he reached to the drawer of Kuramas bedside table and took out some lubricant the fox was keeping there. Now he was coaxing his fingers and then he looked at Kurama. The fox gave him a nod and Hiei pushed one of them in Kuramas hole. The fox gasped when he felt the pain and pleasure. Hiei began moving the finger in and out. When he felt Kurama relax he added another finger. After a while the fox began pushing down on them on his own, Hiei took the hint and removed his hand. Kurama whimpered at the lost but that was soon replaced with moan when he felt Hiei slowly sheathing himself in him. Kurama closed his eyes.

When he was fully in, Hiei stopped moving to let the fox get used to him. When Kurama opened his eyes and nodded Hiei withdrew and then pushed slowly in again. Kurama moaned again and wrapped his legs around the fire demon.

Hiei kissed his fox while he quickened his movements. It wasn't long and the two demons were crying each others names. Hiei pulled himself out of Kurama and then lay down next to him. Both were breathing heavily. He kissed Kurama again as the fox was coming down from his pleasure high. When he pulled away Kurama snuggled to him and sighed. "I liked this."

Hiei chuckled and pulled Kurama closer to him. "You pervert." He smiled as he saw Kurama pouting.

"Hiei! Let me remind you that I wasn't the one who started it!"

"Yeah, yeah… Shut up fox, I'm tired."

"Hiei!"

Hiei smirked and kissed Kurama again. It took Kurama by surprise and he couldn't do much as the other was ravishing his mouth.

"I love you Kurama." Hiei said as he pulled away.

Kurama grinned. "You know what I said you about my memory don't you?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Perverted fox. Go to sleep."

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I love you, too."

Hiei smiled and stroked Kuramas hair. "Hn. I know."

THE END

Well… I think that can be called a lemon??? Anyway it was my first so don't blame me… I know it wasn't so good. So, er… Thanks for reading??? ) And please let me know what you think… Please please please review, if you want… (pretty please?) )


End file.
